Viva Las Vegas
by Samka1992
Summary: The Leverage-team takes a new con, and Eliot and Parker head to Vegas. But what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The Leverage-team takes a new con, and Eliot and Parker head to Vegas. But what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas

**Pairing:** Eliot/Parker, maybe some Nate/Sophie

**Rating:** T for the usual language and an ass-kicking Eliot, I might switch to M later, not sure.

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so please don't sue!

**AN:** This is my first Leverage-fic and I hope you people like it. I only started watching Leverage last week but since then I watched almost the entire first season and a few S2 episodes, I'm completely hooked! I'm not sure if I'm going to do this really well, I don't know if I'm going to do the characters justice, but I'm going to try, they can be a little OOC sometimes though.

**Chapter 1**

It was late, really late.

While he only needed 90 minutes of sleep a day to function properly, Eliot Spencer was tired.

They had just successfully finished another con, and while just getting into the office after a 5 hour flight, another job rolled in.

"There is no way we can pull this off, Nate, there is not a single person in this room that has slept more then an hour in the last four days," Hardison mentioned, then looked over at the rest of the team to get some support, "Look, even Mr.-I-only-need-90-minutes-of-sleep is falling asleep where he stands."

And the hacker was right. Sophie's eyes were red from exhaustion and Parker didn't even bother to hide her sleepy-ness, she was lying with her head in her arms on the glass table in the conference-room, softly snoring.

"I am not sleeping," Eliot said, with his eyes closed and his head comfortably resting on the big chair.

"To bad Eliot, because this job mostly falls on you this time," Nate told him, while taking a sip of his glass of whiskey.

"Great, just great" the long haired ass-kicker grumbled.

"If it's any consolation, you get tomorrow to rest out, your flight leaves at 4 pm," Hardison said when he was ordering the plane tickets.

"He's taking Parker with him, so make sure you got two tickets" Nate told him and he stood up, taking his coat with him while he walked out the door.

"Great, just great" Eliot mumbled again.

"Come on, lets go home," Sophie stood up too, at the same time as Eliot and Alec, after a second everyone looked at Parkers sleeping form.

"One of us should probably wake her up or something," Hardison said.

"Good luck with that, she could sleep trough a bomb," Sophie mentioned out of experience, she had dealt with a sleeping Parker before.

"I'm gone!" Hardison said and quickly left the room, with Sophie hot on his heels.

"Bunch 'f cowards," Eliot mumbled and turned around to face the sleeping thief.

"Okay Parker, wake up," Eliot said, a little louder then his usual voice.

Instead of waking up, the blonde just turned her head to be more comfortable and just slept on, Eliot sighed and tried again.

"Parker!" he all but yelled.

Eliot sighed again and rubbed his tired eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with an awake and sleep-deprived Parker anyway.

He turned the chair on wheels towards himself and carefully carried her out of the seat.

While he had some problems with opening the doors on his way, he managed to get the woman in his arms in his truck without banging her head against anything.

It wasn't until he turned on the motor, that he realised he didn't know where she lived.

"Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight," Eliot mumbled and looked at Parker.

"You're lucky it's a comfortable one," He told the sleeping woman.

It took a good twenty minutes to get home, who know there could be traffic at one in the morning?

When he finally reached his apartment, he carefully got Parker out and took her upstairs, thank God he lived on the third floor. Parker was light as a feather to him but after holding her up for ten minutes, your arms do tend to get tired.

He put her on his bed as soon as he could, took her high-heeled shoes (still from the job) off and put them next to the bed.

After that he disappeared into his bathroom for a long hot shower to help his muscles relax a little, they were kinda tense after the last job.

After he had enough of the water, he dried himself and made sure he put on some sweatpants. He usually slept in just his boxers, he felt no need for Parker to see him half-naked.

While he brushed his teeth, he checked up on his blonde colleague and found her comfortably lying on his side of the bed.

Parker had never looked this innocent before, not on any con, it was kind of… cute?

Eliot shook his head, he did not just think that this twenty-pounds-of-crazy (with a five pound bag) was cute.

He spit out his toothpaste and made sure his way too long hair was tied up in a ponytail before he went back to his bedroom, stealing one of the three pillows on his bed.

Once he was in the livingroom he made himself comfortable on his black couch and pulled a plaid blanket around him.

He was still laughing at himself for thinking Parker was cute, he had no idea how he came up with that. Although, when he thought about it…

He tried to shut his mind up and go to sleep but as tired as he was it didn't come easy, his mind was working late again.

Eventually, around three a.m. he fell asleep with the smell of jasmine and the picture of a cute blonde in his head.

* * *

AN²: In "The wedding job" (I think), some FBI-guy says Parker smells like jasmine, so that was were that came from.

Hope you liked my first chapter, It's not that much but I'm just beginning. Let me know what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the clock struck 6 a.m., Eliot was awake again. Feeling refreshed after three hours of sleep. It was more then usual, but then again, even he liked to sleep in sometimes.

Barefoot and in his grey sweatpants, he walked to his kitchen. Taking out the milk out of the fridge and filling a glass he remembered why he was on the couch in the first place.

Parker… He had a dream about her, it was exhausting. Not the dream, the activities that took place in his dream. Eliot grinned, 'yeah, it was hot, now get back to the real world Elly!' he thought. He should, cuz in the real world, there was no way in Hell that his dream would ever come true. He didn't mind that…Really, he didn't.

Suddenly, he heard a high pitched scream from his room. Without even thinking, he dropped his glass of milk and sprinted to the bedroom.

"Parker!" he yelled, but the blonde thief, trashed her body around the bed in fear. The first thing that Eliot thought, was that she was having some nightmare, when he turned on the light, he quickly saw her eyes were wide open.

Parker kept screaming.

"Parker! Take it easy, it's okay!" he screamed, over her scream, but it didn't work.

"Parker," He said, and he took her small hands in his.

"Eliot?" Parker asked in a small voice and he noticed a few tears running over her cheeks.

"Yeah darlin', it's just me, it's okay," Eliot wrapped his arms around her and let her finish crying.

"You okay?" he asked a minute or two later and he felt her nod into his chest.

"I'm sorry," Parker whispered, "did I fall asleep at the office? Did you take me to your place?" Parker asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I couldn't wake you up. What just happened? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly.

"No, it's just… It's kinda stupid," Parker went over her face with her hand to wipe away any lingering tears.

"Stupid is okay, you can tell me if you want to," Eliot told her and she nodded, she knew she could tell him, she just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

"When I was ten, I sort of got kidnapped," Parker started her story, taking a deep breath.

"I had just been placed with a new foster family and my previous foster dad wanted me back. He locked me in this dark room, I didn't know where I was and I was so scared," the scenes were playing in her head now.

"I was there for about five days, I think, before he started beating me and two days later…well, lets just say I lost my virginity early," Parker's cheeks were wet again from shedding tears during her tale.

"The police found me another ten days later, ever since then I've been sleeping with a little light on. It's childish, I know…,"

"Hey, It's not childish, okay, if it helps you, it's not childish," Eliot told her and Parker nodded slightly.

"Anyway, when I woke up here, everything was dark and I didn't know where I was and everything started rushing back, I panicked," Parker admitted.

"I understand, I shouldn't have left you alone," Eliot felt so stupid, he should have…

"You didn't know, you couldn't have, and I'm okay now," Parker felt kind of relieved, it was the first time in eighteen years she told her story and it felt like a small weight had fallen off her.

"Now, why don't you go take a shower, bathroom is that way" he pointed to the door "and I'll make some breakfast, okay."

"Thank you for listening, Eliot," she told him, shyly before disappearing into the bathroom.

Eliot sighed, he knew Parker would have some kind of history, but he never would have guessed it would be so bad.

'No' Eliot shook his head, he refused to feel pity for the blonde, she didn't need that, she turned into a great person, even if she was insane a large part of the time, despite of what she had been trough.

He took a dress shirt of him out of his closet and took a pair of boxers.

"Parker, there are some clothes by the door okay," he yelled over the water of the shower he now heard running.

He went to the kitchen next, cleaning up the pieces of his broken glass of milk fast, then starting on breakfast.

"Hmm, smells good, what are we eating?" Parker walked out, about ten minutes later, looking much better. His dress shirt was seriously big on her tiny frame though. But he didn't care about that, right now he was discreetly looking at her long legs.

"Eh, Belgian waffles, they should be done in a minute," Eliot answered, focusing back on the fruit he was cutting.

"Never hade one, are they good?" Parker asked, pouring herself a glass of orange juice Eliot had put on the table for her.

"They are if I make them," Eliot told her.

"So what happened with the meeting? I kind of fell asleep," Parker asked.

"We are going to Vegas," Eliot filled her in.

"Right, and what are we supposed to do there again?" Parker was kinda embarrassed, she shouldn't have fallen asleep during a meeting.

"Right, what did you miss during your nap?" Eliot asked

"Ehmm, everything? I fell asleep as soon as my but hit the chair," Parker confessed.

"Well, our client got ripped of by a bookmaker of illegal underground fighting,"

"Explains why he didn't go to the police," Parker added and Eliot nodded.

"Me, Illegal fighter and you, my sexy and supportive girlfriend are going to get his money back,"

"Nice, can we go break into a casino there? I've never done that," Parker asked and Eliot shook his head.

"Yeah, didn't think so," Parker sighed and looked kind of disappointed.

"Here we go," Eliot brought a plate with the waffle and some fruits to the table.

"God, I feel like I haven't eaten in a week," Parker felt her stomach grumble at the smell of the warm waffle.

"Mmm, this is the best thing I have ever had in my mouth," was Parkers commentary when she took the first bite.

"Told ya," Eliot smirked.

"So, how long are we going to be in Vegas anyway?" Parker asked between bites.

"At least two weeks, it would amaze you how long it takes before those people trust new fighters," Eliot put a piece of strawberry in his mouth.

"Sweet! We are so going to gamble sometime," Parker told him.

"I thought you preferred to keep your money, not loose it all," Eliot commented.

"I still like to have some fun, and what is more fun in Vegas than gambling?"

Little did they know, they would have so much fun in Las Vegas, they wouldn't even have the time to gamble.

* * *

feel bad for Parker, what did I do to her?!

There you go, hoped you all liked it! Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, I got a lot of people who put me on Story- or Autor Alert. Thanks for that! I'm happy some people are enjoying this. To bad I only got like three reviews, but I guess Beggars can't be choosers.

Thanks for those who did take a little time to review, 'ppricate it!

Now, I hope you all enjoy chapter three, I had a lot of fun writing it

**Chapter 3**

"So, what time do we have to leave?" Parker asked once they finished their breakfast.

"Flight is at 4 p.m, so I guess we leave at 2.30 pm," Eliot answered carrying their plates to the sink, filling it with water.

"Urg, don't you have a dishwasher?" the blonde complained when Eliot handed her a towel.

"Nope, I don't need it, besides, doing the dishes is relaxing," Eliot answered and Parker sighed.

"You're lucky you're hot," Parker bluntly told him and took the towel while the tall and handsome hitter started washing a plate.

It didn't take Parker long before she got bored with drying the dishes. When Eliot had his back turned for a second, she took a handful of foam and as soon as he turned back, she blowed it in his face.

"Oh, you did not just do that," Eliot looked a little angry while Parker just laughed at him.

"You wanna play, darlin'? We'll play," the hitter took a hand of foam himself and blowed it all in Parkers face, making her look like a cloud with a body.

"Oh you are so on!" Parker took some foam again and started running after Eliot who took off.

And so began an epic battle between the thief and the hitter, a battle people would still be talking about generations later.

When they ran out of foam, they just made some new and the whole thing started out all over again, neither wanting to be the one who gave up.

Both Eliot's and Parkers hair were wet by now and the whole apartment was covered in a thick layer foam.

After an hour of foam-throwing, both fell on the floor, breathless, next to each other.

Slowly, they turned to face one another and looked at each other for a few seconds.

And suddenly, they both cracked up, laughing loudly.

"Oh God, look at this place," Eliot laughed and looked around.

In their chase, they had bumped into some things, things that fell on the floor, a lot of things.

"We had fun, though," Parker said, as if that made everything alright.

Eliot just grinned. Yeah, he did have fun, he hadn't laughed this hard since… he couldn't even remembered when he has laughed like this and actually meant it.

"We should clean up a bit," Eliot told her and even though Parker didn't like cleaning, she figured it was the least she could do, since she did help trash the place.

It took them another hour to get Eliot's apartment foam-free. It was about eleven a.m. when they ploffed down on the couch next to each other.

"Eliot?" Parker asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Eliot sounded a little tired.

"Let's never do this again," Parker told him, she too was tired.

"Deal," Eliot moved a little so he was more comfortable and took the remote of his plasma screen.

Parker, claiming to be to tired to hold herself up, leaned against the well muscled man and put her head on his broad shoulder.

Now usually Eliot would have a problem with that, but now, he just didn't bother, zapping to come to on a channel which was playing some kind of movie.

They just sat there for awhile, neither one saying much, comfortable just like that.

It wasn't until the movie was halfway through, he noticed Parker had dosed off to dreamland.

He smiled softly and moved a string of hair out of her face. He softly moved her so she laid more comfortable. God, she looked beautiful, sleeping like that. He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away.

Eliot looked at his watched, 12 o'clock, and sighed, maybe a nap wouldn't be such a bad idea.

A nap? He was getting soft! And right now, he really didn't care.

Slowly he fell asleep with a smile on his face and Parkers head on his lap.

Eliot woke up around one o'clock. Rubbing his eyes, he suddenly realised…It was one o'clock!  
"Parker!" He sofly but fimly shook the blonde her sholder.

"Parker!!" Parker moaned softly, but didn't seem to wake up. Eliot tried to ignore the soft sound and the urge to kiss her.

"Parker! We still have to pack!" He told her and Parker seemed to have heard him, because she was waking up.

"I totally forgot that," Parker admitted and she opened her eyes.

"I'll pack my stuff and then we'll go to your place for you to pack before we hit the airport," Eliot suggested and the blonde thief, still with her head in his lap, nodded.

It was only when she was standing up, she realised she had been sleeping in Eliot's lap!

Damn, if she had only realised that before! She would have been pretending to sleep a little while longer.

Eliot too got up and walked to his bedroom. He took his duffle bag from under his bed and started putting some of his stuff in it.

"Okay, I'm done," Eliot came out of his room ten minutes after he went in.

"That was fast!," Parker noticed surprised.

"It's this great thing about being a man, not needing a million things for a trip," Eliot mentioned. He had changed too, in those ten minutes, Parker noticed.

He was wearing a regular black button up shirt, open, with a grey wife beater under it. A light blue jeans and his regular boots, with most likely iron tips.

His hair was nice, long and straight, hang just on his shoulders, needing a little trim.

"Isn't that to warm for Vegas?" Parker asked and Eliot shrugged.

"I can take the shirt off in Vegas," he told her.

Parker didn't know if it was a woman thing but she would never wear jeans, or boots for that matter, in such a hot weather, at least not during the day.

"Come on lets get your stuff," Eliot said and took his keys and his cell phone from the table in the hall and went trough the door.

It wasn't till they were back in his truck, he noticed Parker was still wearing his shirt and boxers and he groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"You didn't think it would be a good idea to change?" Eliot motioned to her outfit. Parker shrugged.

"It's comfortable," Parker just told him and he couldn't help but shake his head.

"There is something wrong with you," he just told her before starting his truck.

* * *

Oh come on! I cannot write a Eliot/Parker-story without the last line at least once.

Hope you liked it, tell me your thoughts, good or bad, but don't flame just because you don't agree on the paring.

Love ya'll


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"You know, it's the first time Nate put us together as a couple," Parker noticed.

They had just taken their seats in the plane, first class, after some threatening from Eliot.

After the job they had done on the plane, he had decided he would never be in coach again.

"Huh?" Eliot said, they sure had some jobs together, right?

"It's true, we had some regular cons together but usually Nate and Sophie are our couple" Parker told him.

"Or you and Hardison," Eliot noticed it too.

"Strange they never put us together, I mean, we work well together," Parker found they really did do good work together, Eliot just shrugged.

"Wonder what movie they're playing," Parker changed the subject as only Parker could do.

"Don't care, just, if I fall asleep, don't wake me," the past couple cons had started taking some toll on the handsome hitter and the little nap he took before, was apparently not enough since he was still tired as hell.

"Okay, I won't," Parker just sipped her drink and made herself comfortable in her seat.

"Unless we're landing," Eliot added for safety, Parker would let him sleep through that if he didn't specifically told her to wake him.

Parker just nodded and put on her headphone, to follow the movie they would be playing soon.

Eliot adjusted his seat and closed his eyes. In no time, he was back in Lala-land.

"_Daddy, daddy, wake up!" Eliot heard a girls voice scream in his ear._

"_Wha?" he was waking up slowly and looked at the girl._

_She looked about five years old, greenish blue eyes and hair that was about two shades darker then his._

"_Come on daddy, you promised we'd go to Disney World today!" _

"_Sam, darlin, It's …three in the morning! Go to sleep!" Eliot groaned when the little girl climbed on the bed and started to jump on it._

"_Stop that before you wake up your mommy," Eliot warned her._

"_Samantha Marie Spencer, what on earth are you doing up this early?" A familiar voice grumbled from his left, to late apparently._

"_You said we were going to Disney World when I woke up!" Sam shouted happily._

"_Sweetheart, your mommy meant when you wake up like normal, not at three in the morning," Eliot explained as patient as he could, without being mad at her for waking him up._

"_So at seven?" the girl asked and Eliot __groaned._

"_No sweety, after we are ready with breakfast and all that stuff, you just need to have some patience, okay baby?" the woman next to him explained, her eyes still closed._

"_Okay, mommy," the girl said disappointed._

"_Now, go to bed, and please don't wake Christian," Eliot ordered the little girl._

"_Can I sleep with you? Please?" the girl pleaded and Eliot sighed._

"_Fine, but no talking, and if you are not in the bed in the next two seconds, I'm going to throw you out of the window!" Eliot fake-threatened his daughter._

"_Yay!" the girl yelled, but crawled into her parents bed._

"_There is something wrong with her," Eliot whispered in his wife's ear, who giggled._

"_Night Eliot" the blonde whispered._

"_Good night, Parker," he kissed her head._

"_Night daddy!" _

Eliot woke up suddenly, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Parker asked and Eliot nodded.

"Weird dream," he explained and Parker just nodded her head, focusing back on the movie.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a second, can you order me a coke?" Eliot asked and stood up.

"Sure," Parker said, she was very into the movie right now and Eliot wondered if she had heard what he asked, despite the return.

When he was in the little bathroom, he sighed and looked into the mirror.

He was sweating slightly and personally, he thought he looked a little flushed.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked out loud. 'dreaming about a domestic life? With Parker of all people, what is wrong with me?' he thought.

He splashed some water on his face and slowly dried it, then he looked at his watch.

They would be in Vegas in about an hour, and he was not looking forward to it.

They would have to be all lovey-dovey and he had a feeling that would either set his mind straight again, or mess him up completely.

Either way, he was screwed.

With a shake of his head and a sight, he exited the bathroom and went back to his seat.

He was surprised to find a coke waiting for him. It seemed Parker had listened to him after all.

When Parker laughed out loud at a joke from the movie, he smirked.

Yeah, he was screwed, and he kinda liked it.

* * *

AN: Short and boring I know, but it was all I could come up with today and I really wanted to post something. My brain is just not working with me. Anyway, next chapter, they will finally be in Vegas and we'll finally see what Parker is thinking of all this. Hope you liked it! Review please!!

Oh, and I was thinking of starting a Leverage/Angel(/Buffy) crossover were Eliot and Lindsey would be one and the same person. After two years, he goes back to LA for awhile (reasons yet unknow, could be a con or so). Could be Eliot(Lindsey)/Parker, Eliot(Lindsey)/Faith, or just a Eliot(Lindsey)/OC, don't know yet. Would anyone be interested in reading this? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: **So, this is for a small part Parkers POV from last chapter. **After that I'm going on, starting in Vegas.

Enjoy, doen't forget to Review!!!

* * *

**Parker's POV Chapter 4**

Parker sighed. They were showing some lame comedy movie with a lame guy named Jim Carrey. Parker was not a comedy-type, she preferred action, on bad days even a romance, but she did not like comedies. Most of the time she didn't even understand the jokes at all.

Even the obvious ones. She could hear the voice of Eliot saying 'There is something wrong with you,' when she once again failed to see funny side of a joke.

Eliot… Parker sighed again and looked at the sleeping hitter to her right. He looked…more peaceful when he slept, Parker noticed. Personally she thought it made him look a little bit younger, but just as hot as always.  
His expression was relaxed and she would almost dare to say he was smiling. Well, not smiling, grinning. Well it wasn't really grinning either, but the corners of his (very kissable) lips were pointing slightly up.

His long hair was a little out of order and she was sort of surprised. The man could fight gangs, mob-members without getting one hair out of place, in fact, it always made his hair look better. But he could not sleep without messing it up totally.

Parker shrugged, he was still hot!

Slowly she turned back to the stupid comedy and once again tried to understand it, when suddenly Eliot woke up, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Parker asked and Eliot nodded.

"Weird dream," he explained and Parker just nodded her head, fake-focusing back on the movie, pretending she did not just check him out while he was sleeping.

"I'm going to the bathroom for a second, can you order me a coke?" Eliot asked and stood up.

"Sure," Parker said, she was getting good in pretending she was totally into the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

They landed safely and were immediately confronted with the hotness that was Las Vegas.

Thankfully, the sun was slowly starting to set and Hardison had made sure they would have airco in their room.

'Another thing' Eliot thought, 'we are supposed to sleep in the same room? With only one bed?!'

"_Looks more convincing if they decide to check out were you're staying"__ Nate had given as his reason. _

'If I wasn't screwed before, I'll be soon,' Eliot thought as he was carrying his duffel bag to a cab Parker had manage to find.

He looked at Parkers behind when she was crawling into the cab and he grinned slightly as he followed.

'Literally, if I'm lucky.'

The ride to the hotel was short and soon they were standing out in front of the hotel Hardison had booked for them.

"Are you sure we are at the right place?" Parker asked with a small voice and Eliot checked the small paper which had the address of the hotel scrawled on it.

"Yip,"

"Is he insane?" she asked in the same voice.

"Yip," Eliot answered again "Come on, we are looking for another hotel, there ain't no way I'm sleeping in this shit hole," he grabbed her hand.

"Hardison, as soon as I see you, your ass is toast," Eliot mentioned, after turning the com in his ear back on.

"What?" the black man asked, pretending not knowing what was up.

Parker sighed and stumbled over her feet.

They had changed into different clothing in the plane, to be sure nobody saw them out of their character.

Parker had ended up with a short, black dress and, unfortunely, Sophie's six inch heels. She was still not used to them, and she did not understand why any self-respecting woman would torture herself with these… torture-devices.

"You booked us a hotel that is worse then any kind of place I have seen in the poor end of Guatemala, and I just saw the outside of the freaking building," Eliot informed the hacker.

"You are an underground fighter, you aren't supposed to afford the Hilton,"

"That doesn't mean I'm about to sleep in a bed which will probably give me diseases I have managed to stay clear of for 31 years" Eliot said.

It took them about an hour to find a normal hotel, which didn't house any cockroaches or rats.

"Thank God!" Parker yelled and let herself fall on the huge bed in the middle of the room.

Eliot had dropped their bags and dropped himself on a chair next to the window.

"It's not the Hilton, but it'll do," Eliot commented.

"After the one hour walk we just had, it is better then the Hilton! It has a shower!" Parker yelled excited and Eliot shook his head.

"There is something wrong with you, woman," Eliot told her and Parker just smiled and walked to the bathroom, while Eliot just grinned.

* * *

AN² Once again, not that long but I really hope y'all liked this chapter, I did have fun writing it. Now, which POV do you like best? I love writing Parkers but I don't know if I'm crazy enough to keep up with her mind. Let me know!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Eliot, can you help me out?" Parker asked the next day, coming out of the bathroom.

"With what?" the hitter asked, he was lying on the big bed, watching the little tv.

"Red or black?" Parker held up two dresses.

"Seriously, you want fashion advice from me?" Eliot asked and looked at the blonde as if she was crazy. Parker just ignored his look and nodded.

"Okay then" Eliot sighed and looked at the dresses.

"The red one," he said after thirty seconded and Parker nodded.

"Figured, it's shorter," Parker said and walked back into the bathroom.

'Yeah' Eliot thought while sighing, 'I noticed that.'

"You gotta be kidding me!" he heard Parker yell from the bathroom.

"Park, you okay?" Eliot yelled back.

"I forgot my hair straighter," Parker told him when she came out again, and Eliot wondered why that was such a big deal.

"Sophie told me to straighten my hair and I forgot the thing," Parker pouted and Eliot smiled slightly at the sight, she was so cute.

"You own a brush, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Okay then, lets go straighten your hair, darling," Eliot stood up and Parker looked at him weird, kinda how he looked at her very often when he thought about how crazy she was.

They walked into the bathroom and Eliot made her sit down on the toilet, lid down of course. He took the brush and turned on the blow dryer. Slowly but surely, every piece of hair Eliot took in his hands, magically turned straight.

"Wow, didn't know you were a professional hair dresser too," Parker commented when Eliot was about halfway.

"Makes sense though, since you are good in almost everything," she added.

"I'm not good at everything," he told her and Parker raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know jack about computers," he told her as if trying to prove something and Parker snorted.

"Yeah, that's about the only thing," Parker said "You cook, you fight, you play chess, you can straighten hair, you ride horses. Trust me Eliot, there is not a lot that you can't do."

"Well, when you look at it that way," Eliot smirked.

"Look at that, now that's straight," Eliot said about five minutes later and Parker looked into the mirror.

"Wow," Parker said while slightly touching her hair, almost scared to mess it up.

"You finish up, we leave in about ten minutes," Eliot left the bathroom, leaving her to get dressed.

"I'm done," Parker said when she came out the bathroom again and Eliot had to remind himself to keep breathing.

She looked beautiful in her red dress and matching high heels, although she did look sort of uncomfortable.

"How do I look?" she asked, pulling Eliot out of his trance.

"Pretty as a picture, darling," he commented and he noticed she blushed a little bit.

"Thanks, I still think this is more of a evening wear thing, and I'll probably look like a golddigger trying to get all the money you earn with the fights , but I find it wise not to argue with Sophie on this stuff,"

"Smart." Eliot commented "And you don't look like a golddigger, a lot of girlfriends of fighters dress like that, they kinda represent the fighter and gotta look good and stylish."

Eliot himself didn't look all that bad either, normal black pants, white wife beater and a black, short sleeved button up shirt over it, the different kind of silver and turquoise bracelets he always wore, still in its usual spot. His hair was put into the ponytail he usually put it in on jobs.

"Okay then, let's go," Eliot told her and handed her the earbud they took out last night when they went to sleep.  
____________________________________________________________________

It didn't take them long to find the gym were all the underground fighters got picked out and like the happy couple they were, they walked in, Eliot's arm wrapped around Parkers waist.

"_Now, the only thing you have to do, is get noticed,"_ they heard Hardison say in their ears.

"Okay, you take a chair and pretend to look interested while I attack the punching bag," Eliot whispered in her ear and softly pressed a kiss on her cheek.

Parker didn't want to admit it but she truly just got goosebumps from both the kiss and his hot breath on her neck.

She did what Eliot asked and pulled up a plastic chair, watching him with a small smile.

Parker loved watching him fight, it was like he was dancing a choreographed dance, his moves perfectly matched.

Of course it looked better when he was fighting a real person, but even punching the big bag in front of him, Eliot made it look so…hot.

The place wasn't very busy, but there was still a nice amount of people training in the small gym.

Suddenly, both Eliot and Parker heard a cellphone ring.

"Yeah," a rough looking man spoke into his phone, then listened to the voice on the other end.

"Where?" Parker noticed the man looking around, and his eyes stopped on Eliot, who was pretending not to listen, still punching.

"Yeah, I see him."

"Okay, will do," the man hang up and put his phone away, slowly walking towards them.

* * *

AN: So, I guess I like putting up a couple of shorter chapters a week better then one long chapter a week. What do you guys prefer? Anyway, hope you liked it, please please please leave a review, they make my day!

PS: You can see Parkers outfit on my profile! It was the closest I could find with what I had ind mind even though its kind of cartoon-y


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

First contact went well and the guy that was sent to recruit Eliot fell for their story hook, line and sinker.

They were now official Thomas Daniels and his lovely and supportive girlfriend Suzanne Decker. Recruiting guy, who's name was Leo Wattkins, was not very bright or subtle for that matter, he just came out and told 'Thomas' he wanted him to fight for his boss.

It was very obvious it was about an illegal activity and if Thom had wanted, he would have gone to the police. But as he told Leo when his girlfriend went to the bathroom, he was planning on proposing soon and needed a little money for an engagement ring, so Thomas agreed on one fight.

Right now, Eliot and Parker were back on their way to their hotel, job done for today.

"I love jobs like these" Parker said smiling.

"Lots o' free time, so I gotta agree on that one, darlin'"

The first thing they did was change out of their con-outfit and back to normal clothing.

Parker was looking out of the window when one of her more brilliant ideas formed.

"Hey Eliot, can we go to the pool?" she asked, and Eliot had to admit he to was feeling up for a fresh dive.

"Why not," he shrugged and both went looking for the stuff they would need.

"You have sunscreen?" Parker yelled from the bathroom.

"Parker, do I look like I use sunscreen?" Eliot asked and looked at his tan arm.

"Never mind," Parker grumbled.

Half an hour later they were finally done and on their way to the hotel-pool.

"Wow, look at the size of this thing," Parker commented when she saw the pool and even Eliot looked mildly impressed at the size of the hole in the floor, filled with water.

There were a lot of people and Eliot, the eternal loner, found that he didn't even remotely cared for the horde of people, he just wanted to cool down.

Without thinking, Parker took of her tank-top and her shorts, wanting to jump in the pool as soon as possible.

Eliot…well he just kinda stood there with his mouth open.

He had always known she would have a beautiful body but this, this he did not expect. His blonde angel was wearing a black bikini with some blue stripes in it and her slightly curled hair was falling softly down her shoulders, almost reaching her lower back when he saw something.

"You have a tattoo?" Eliot asked and Parker smiled slightly, so he was checking her out.

"Got it when I turned eighteen," she admitted and she walked towards the edge of the pool.

Eliot started undressing too, tossing his t-shirt next to Parkers clothes and his 7/8 kaki pants followed soon, leaving him with a black swimming trunks.

Parker couldn't help but stare when he walked towards the pool too. He was… magnificent. She couldn't find any other word for it. While she saw some scars, far less then she expected, but other than that, his skin was perfect and she was kind of surprised that his chest and stomach were as tan as his face and arms. It meant he did stuff without his shirt and she found herself wondering just what kind of things. Maybe he worked in his vegetable-garden without his shirt…

Parker was torn out of her fantasy when Eliot jumped into the pool, splattering water all over her head.

"Oh you did not just do that," Parker said, looking like a drowned rat and Eliot laughed out loud and remembered how their foam-fight started. Was that really just yesterday?

"Oh yes I did, what are you gonna do about it, darlin'?" He asked taunting her.  
"How about this?" she wasn't finished before she threw a big splash of water on him and so starting the second fight that week, this time a water-fight.

Half an hour and a lot of stares later, the two were sitting on a lounge chair, catching their breath.

"Are you still alive, old man?" Parker asked smiling

"I'm only four years older then you Parker," Eliot pointed out, with a tone that indicated he did not liked being called an 'old man'

"Still older," Parker stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah I guess so, especially when you are behaving like a five year old," Eliot said.

Parker settled with a smile and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun, they didn't get a lot of sun lately, having mainly night-jobs.

Eliot laid down too, but didn't close his eyes, he was just thinking now. He was starting to realise how out of character he acted when he was with Parker.

He was the hitter, the guy who was almost always grumpy and here he was, lying in the sun, smiling after he just had a water-fight like a little kid.

It was really weird, they way Parker brought out a different side of the muscled man just by being around.

And honestly…he didn't really mind it.

He liked being a little bit more loose. When he was with the blonde thief, he felt like he was the man he would have been if his life had taken a different direction, if he hadn't turned out to be a bitter retrieval specialist who liked to beat the crap out of someone.

But that was who he was and if given the chance, he didn't think he would do it any different…he would have never met his team, the people he was slowly, but surely thinking of as his family.

And he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, not even some apple pie-life, which even if it would have been better for his body which was constantly being hurt, he really didn't found all that appealing anymore.

Eliot looked at Parker, who was still lying with her eyes closed and he smiled. This was his way of life, in between ripping people of their money and beating the crap out of people.

Who wanted normal anyway?

Hope you all liked this chapter! PLEASE let me know what you thought, Ill give you a virtual chocolate chip cookie!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so I thought this story was dead, but I've been watching a lot of Leverage lately and got inspired so I started writing. Hopefully I can keep it up. It's short, but it's just to get back into the game.

**Oh! I have a twitter account now, I'll be posting a there when I post any new chapters****. if you want to follow me, link is in my profile**! Please do!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was about three hours later when Eliot suddenly woke up, lying on his stomach and an unbearable heat and pain on his back.

He looked at his cellphone that was lying next to his lounge chair, almost 5pm.

"Parker!" he yelled to the blonde thieve, who had fallen asleep herself.

"Huh?" Parker asked startled, sitting up at once. Her head was spinning from the sudden movement and her eyes could barely open themselves.

Eliot chuckled at the look from her, it was so adorable, like a little child waking up.

"We've been asleep for three hours, I think we should get up, we're going out later," Eliot announced.

"We are?" Parker asked suddenly excited but still looking sleepy and Eliot nodded.

"Let me wake up for a second, though, otherwise I'll fall into the pool," Parker said.

"You dizzy?" Eliot asked and Parker nodded at him "Probably because you haven't eaten anything since breakfast, and you got up kind of fast just now."

"You think I could find some fortune cookies around here?" Parker asked, looking around for something, probably a waiter or something.

"I don't think so, but I got some homemade butter-cookies upstairs," Eliot tried to tell her but Parker was already up, collecting all her stuff as soon as he said the 'homemade'-part.

"Come on then!" Parker said, impatiently.

Eliot just shook his head and chuckled again at her antics and started to collect his stuff too.

"Oh shiny tomato! Your back looks like a …like a shiny tomato," Parker said suddenly.

"Yeah, figured that out when I woke up with my back feeling like a barbeque," Eliot grumbled, he knew what was coming now…Wait for it…

"I told you to use the sun-block," Parker said, a little smug…and there you had it.

"Yeah, yeah," He just said and started walking away from the pool

Parker followed him, skipping and smiling in anticipation for her cookies. Eliot had always made the best cookies, even her fortune ones tasted like crap in comparison, and they used to be her favourite!

* * *

As soon as they were in their room, Parker started to bounce in front of Eliot and he sighed, going to his bag to take out another much smaller, plastic bag.

"Here you go, don't eat to much we're having dinner later," he warned her and she nodded happily grabbing the little bag out of his hands.

"I'm gonna take a shower," he told her but she didn't answer, totally engrossed with her cookies.

"Oh Eliot?" she yelled towards the bathroom.

"Yeah?" but his 'yeah' was followed by a string of loud curses..

"Don't use warm water on your back!" Parker said, turning her attention to more important things, like her cookies.

"You couldn't tell me that sooner?" he yelled and Parker giggled a little bit, but then felt guilty. She shouldn't laugh when other people were hurting, at least that was what Sophie told her.

She ate three of the cookies, deciding to leave the other four for breakfast, or a late night snack later.

After that she went to her bag of toiletries and took out a medium sized tube of Aloe Vera-based cream and waited for Eliot to return from the bathroom.

He came back, wearing only a pair of dark green cargo pants and a towel which he was using to dry his hair with.

"Come on, get on the bed, face down," Parker told him and he raised his eyebrows at her, wondering what she was up to now, although, if it involved him, her and a bed, he was in.

Parker just showed him the tube and he nodded in understanding and moved to the big bed.

"So how come you didn't know not to use warm water on your back? I thought you had like a degree in medicine or something," Parker asked curiously.

"Jus because I know some things doesn't make me a doctor, Parker, and besides, I've never had a sunburn," he told her.

"You've been tortured, shot and God knows what else but you've never had a sunburn?" Parker asked while opening the tube in her hands.

"It's not exactly like I go tanning, Parker," Eliot said, a little frustrated.

Parker shrugged and put the cream that was on her hands and slowly started rubbing on his back.

Eliot shivered slightly, damn that's cold stuff.

"It's supposed to cool your skin down and help you heal faster," Parker told him wisely and he nodded.

"It's defiantly cold," he said and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Parkers pick pocketing-hands going over his back.

Parker took a few minutes longer then necessarily because she actually liked doing this, making Eliot make little moans, which she was sure he didn't know he was making because he would never do that knowingly, except maybe during sex…, Mmm, that made her wonder how sex with Eliot would be.

Eliot made a little movement, which took Parker back to the real world.

"There you go, you'll be less red by tomorrow," Parker told him and stood up, closing the tube.

"Thanks, darlin'," Eliot was grateful, his back was already burning a lot less.

"No problem, but you owe me more cookies when we get back home," Parker told him seriously and he nodded.

* * *

So, what do you think of that? Hopefully you liked it. Please leave a comment here or on my twitter.

Later dudes! Love ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys!

It took me awhile, but finally! Here is the ninth chapter of 'Viva Las Vegas'. Enjoy!

**Chapter nine**

After rubbing Eliot's back, Parker went to take her own shower while Eliot turned on the tv, making sure his back didn't touch anything until the cream had the time to dry a little.

It took her about half an hour to return, looking fresh and beautiful in a light-blue cocktail-dress and dark blue high heels, her blonde hair in a cute, loose bun with some pieces of hair framing her face

Eliot groaned inwardly, he was gonna have to beat up a lot of guys tonight with her looking like she did.

"Is this okay?" Parker asked unsurely, looking into the large mirror by the door.

"I've never gone out in Vegas, so I don't know the dress code," Parker told him and he smiled at how innocent the best thief in the world could be.

"It's more then okay, darlin', although it's a little short," Eliot answered.

"That's what I thought, but Sophie insisted that I bought it," stupid Sophie, didn't she know how many men would be bothering her with this dress, Eliot grumbled.

He couldn't deny that Sophie had great taste though, the dress looked amazing, it wasn't her fault Parker looked so…edible.

"So, where are we going?" Parker asked, looking into the mirror one last time.

"Well, I did promised you we would go gamble," Eliot mentioned and Parker let out a little 'yay'-sound and Eliot grinned at the cute expression on her face.

"We're gonna eat first though, I'm starvin'," Eliot grunted.

"Me too, what are we eating?" Parker asked and Eliot shrugged.

"How you feel about Greek?" the long haired hitter suggested and Parker looked mildly interested.

"Will it be as good as when you make it?" she asked, all cutely and Eliot grinned.

"Darlin', when're you gonna learn nothing tastes as good as when I make it," he boasted.

Parker just shrugged, he was right, she had yet to taste a dish in a restaurant that Eliot couldn't prepare better.

Both of them grabbed their stuff and made their way to the door.

"Hey Eliot?" Parker and Eliot grunted.

"Do you think they'll have fortune cookies" and Eliot rolled his eyes. Parker and her freakin' fortune cookies. He should probably learn how to make those himself, it would save them thousands of dollars, since Parker usually ordered tons of Chinese food, just to grab the fortune cookie. Then they would have a week worth of leftovers that eventually got tossed in the garbage.

"You know, Parker, I think fortune cookies are a Chinese thing, call me crazy but I don't think they have that in a Greek restaurant," Eliot said and closed the door behind them.

* * *

"You know, this is pretty good," Parker smiled taking a bite of her souvlaki.

"It's all in the marinade," Eliot told her, agreeing with her.

They went to a little Greek restaurant Eliot had spotted when they were desperately looking for a hotel that wasn't infected with bugs.

"What is this anyway? Pork?" Parker happily took yet another bite."

"Lamb," Eliot corrected her, having no idea how in the world she could confuse the two.

"Lamb? Are you telling me we are eating those innocent cute thingies that go 'mehhh'?" Parker asked, her eyes looking shocked.

Eliot was a little confused, Parker never gave any indication of having problems with eating meat? In fact, he remembered her being ecstatic after finishing a con where she took the role of a vegetarian just so she could have a burger.

"Yeah?" he said, a little unsure about the reaction she would have.

"Oh, okay," she said and went back to her food, happily munching on a piece of goat-cheese.

Eliot just rolled his eyes. There was something seriously wrong with her and some of her reactions, but then again, she wouldn't be Parker otherwise.

* * *

It took them 45 minutes to finish their meal and they both had an amazing time. If this would have been a date, it would defiantly have been a success.

'But it wasn't' Parker had to remind herself a few times.

She didn't know much about dating, in fact, she'd never been on a date before. When she was a teenager boys thought she was a freak. When she got older guys still thought she was a freak but figured it would make the sex hotter, but they still didn't bother with asking her on a date.

Now she had learned a thing or two from Sophie about dates and she was pretty sure that this could have been considered a date.

After dinner they hit the town. Parker had never been to Vegas before, no good museums to rob, but she had to admit this town was pretty great. It was so…bright, and beautiful

She was getting a whiplash turning her head so much, wanting to see everything and not miss anything.

Eliot was just feeling very relaxed and enjoyed Parker's laughter and 'oohs' and 'ahhs' when she saw something she liked.

"Come on, Parker," Eliot said and led her into a casino she didn't know 'Ceasar's Palace' or something.

"Wow, you sure you don't want to steal something?" Parker asked, once inside, looking at all the beautiful and expensive stuff.

"No stealing, Parker, tonight, we're normal," Eliot answered, gently leading her to one of the bars, his hand on her back.

"So tell me, what would you like to play?" Eliot asked, all gentleman-y, letting the lady choose and all.

"Those vending machines look safe," Parker said, pointing to some slot machines and Eliot raised his eyebrows, since when did Parker play it safe? That didn't sound like her.

"You ever been in a casino, Parker?" he asked and she shook her head, looking at the ground.

"Okay, I'll teach you some stuff, but the slots are just boring," the hitter told her.

Eliot then spotted a roulette-table and thought it would be just as good as any other place to start.

Two hours later Eliot left Parker's side for the first time that night to get them some refills for their drinks. Since there seemed to be no waitresses around at the moment, he figured he would hit the bar himself.

It took him about ten minutes to get some booze, stupid bars in these stupid popular casino's.

When he got back at the Blackjack-table, Parker was obviously having more luck, seeing as she was happily winning, beginners luck, Eliot figured.

"Eliot, you should have taken me here before, look: MONEY!" Parker's happy scream caused the dealer to cover his ears. Eliot smiled, this place was indeed great for Parker.

"And it was so easy to get it! This is a really easy game, all you have to do is count right," she kept going and Eliot groaned when he saw a glare on the dealers face.

"Parker darlin', how about we go play something else, okay," he took her arm before the dealer could respond.

Parker collected her chips and let Eliot lead her away.

"Why was that man looking at me angry?" the blonde thief asked her muscled friend.

"Because counting cards is considered cheating, Parker, kinda takes the whole 'gambling' part out of gambling," he explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that, I thought it was just how you were supposed to play it," Parker told him, she seemed kind of upset.

"I know, darlin', it's okay."

Parker was very innocent and kind of naïve when it came to rules and stuff you would expect even a child to know. But that was just Parker, and if she wasn't socially awkward, she wouldn't be Parker anymore. He didn't like that idea of Parker not being Parker, that was why it always bugged him when Sophie was giving her one of her 'How to be more like the rest of the world'-lessons.

"Tell you what, it's getting late anyway, lets get out of this place, I saw a small Chinese place a few blocks away, maybe we can get you some fortune cookies."

Eliot smiled when he saw the face of the blonde thief light up like a Christmas three and chuckled when she hugged him tightly.

"Come on," he grunted and threw his arm around her shoulder;

He made Parker happy, that was good, now he only had to figure out why he had liked her hug. He was so not a hugging kind of person!

* * *

So, that was it. Hope you guys liked it. I find that it's getting more difficult to write Eliot. I think it's because he is keeps getting more out of character. On one side I figure that's good since I think it fits in the story, on the other side I'm very unsure if people like this 'new' Eliot.

Please let me know what you think! Leave a review, PM or a comment on Twitter

Oh another thing: Does anyone actually reads these author's notes?

Don't forget to **follow me on twitter!** Tweet tweet! I'll let you know when I'm writing on what story and when I update anything! Link is in my profile!


End file.
